


Blow Your Back Out

by MarvelMaree



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Black Reader, M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Blow Your Back Out

You laid on your bed on your stomach, your legs bent at the knees as you flipped through a magazine. M'Baku laid next to you as he quietly read a book. The two of you had been in bed all day, and you were bored. You’d managed to watch all of your favorite shows, cook all of the food, and play all of the games. There was nothing left to do and you were beginning to get antsy.

M'Baku looked at you sideways as you shifted your for the umpteenth time. Your new position had your ass pressed up against his thigh and your knees bent at a 90° angle. When you moved, your shorts rode up giving him a full view of your bottom. M'Baku smirked and placed his hand on your ass and squeezed.

“I have an idea,” he said, and you began to turn to face him. “Stay on your side.”

You felt him shift behind you, and when he settled he moved to pull your shorts off.

“I want you to stay very still, y/n. Can you do that for me?” he asked. You nodded, your mind raced as you tried to figure out what he was going to do.

You waited for a few moments, not daring to move in fear that he would change his mind. M'Baku raised your leg and hooked it on top of his, and you felt the head of his dick prod at your entrance. You ached to feel him inside of you and it took all of your will power to keep yourself from moving.

“You’re going to keep me warm for a while,” he instructed. “You’re not going to move, you’re just going to lay there, understand?”

“Yes,” you whispered.

M'Baku began to push himself into you; his hand gripped your waist in an attempt to keep you steady. Your mouth hung open as he filled you and you itched to reach back and hold on to him but you didn’t. You couldn’t, because if you did, he would stop and his game would be over.

M'Baku pushed on until he was completely buried within you. Your breath became labored, and you tried your hardest to keep still. You tried focusing on your magazine once again, but M'Baku would randomly thrust up into you every time he felt you relax around him. He wanted you to fail; he knew you were going to fail.

You were riled up, and you needed a release and quick and you knew just how you were going to get it. Smiling to yourself, you sucked in a great breath and let out a mighty yawn.

M'Baku tensed behind you when he heard you yawn.

“Did you just yawn?” he asked incredulously.

“Well, I mean-” you started but before you could finish, M'Baku pulled out of you and flipped you onto your back. He hovered above you with a smirk on his face.

“So you’re tired? I can fix that,” he said as he pushed into you.

Your arms flung around his neck and he wrapped your legs around his waist. 

M'Baku had this fire about him that you loved to play with. You danced around the flames constantly testing how close you could get without getting burned and it seems as though you may have gotten to close this time. You didn’t mind though, you wanted to get burned.

M'Baku sank deeper into you, each stroke hitting you deeper than the last one. He wasn’t satisfied, though, he wanted to get deeper inside of you. He moved his hands to your inner thighs and pressed them down to the bed. He leaned back and took in the sight that you made laid out before him. He watched himself disappear in you, and he grunted.

“We’ve been playing this game for a while, y/n” his voice was steadier than you thought it would be as he spoke. “I don’t know why I’ve waited so long to tell you this, but,” he bent down and kissed you deeply. His tongue thrust into your mouth in time with his hips.

You wanted to keep him there but he had other plans.

“I want to marry you, y/n,” he declared. “I want a family with you, and I think we should start tonight.”

You nodded your head vigorously; you wanted all of that with him and more. You keened as his thrusts got faster and harder, your whines got louder with each of his thrusts. You’d been thinking about it for a while now and you were glad that he brought it up. 

You were getting close and M'Bakus thrusts slowed. You growled at him and tried to lift your hips to make him go faster, but he laughed and pulled out. 

M'Baku turned you over so that you were back on your stomach before he slid back in. His hand made their way to your hips and held you down as he railed into you even harder. You clenched around him; you wanted him to cum soon… you wanted to cum soon.

M'Baku held your waist down as he thrust into you, your clit rubbing onto the sheets with each thrust. You were even closer than before, that coil inside getting tighter with each passing second.

“I know you want to cum, baby,” he teased. “But before you do, you know what I want to hear.”

He waited a few seconds, and when you didn’t say anything he slapped your right buttock. “Say it, y/n!”

He was close as well.

“Cum in me, please!” you wailed just as the coil in your belly snapped. The clenching of your pussy propelled M'Baku into his own orgasm. You continued to cum as he came deep within you, his warm cum coating your walls over and over. M'Baku never stopped thrusting during his orgasm. He wanted you to milk him dry. He worked the both of you into another orgasm, this time allowing you to meet him thrust for thrust. He caged you in; his body enveloped yours, and you reveled in the weight he put on you. 

You felt his teeth latch onto your neck and you moved to give him better access. You found your hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer, the pain from his bite sent shocks throughout your body.

M'Baku reached underneath you and played with your clit as he thrust and bit you. You couldn’t help but scream at the intense pleasure and before you knew it you were coming again.

Your voice calling out M'Bakus name filled the air as he ripped a third orgasm from you. You needed him to cum, you were tired. “Please, cum! Please!” you cried.

M'Baku took pity on you, but not before giving you a few more rough thrusts and emptying his load inside of you once again. Spent, he dropped his full weight on you causing you to collapse onto the bed. M'Baku rolled the two of you onto your sides, and he stayed nestled inside of you. You weren’t sure how he was still hard, but you didn’t mind. 

Your eyes were heavy, and getting heavier by the second and M'Baku placed soft kissed on your cheek and neck.

“Take a nap, y/n,” M'Baku’s voice lulled you to sleep. “We’re not done just yet, but I’ll let you catch your breath.”


End file.
